


The Flaming Emissary

by Slickver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Predacons, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickver/pseuds/Slickver
Summary: Predacons, interesting creatures from during the early ages of Cybertron's glory days, who knows what may lay wandering in the dark substance of space..waiting to be awaken...(Just to be clear the tag for the sticky sexual interfacing is only in two chapters that don't connect to the story, it's just a special chapter for Valentines day. There are only going to be a couple that won't connect that were just specials for holidays.)
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s), Starscream (Transformers)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically about a Predacon who managed to survive the Great Cataclysm in a prototype stasis pod ending up crash landing on Earth centuries later, he will learn a bunch and grow more around the people he stands with.

' _The cold, freeze..........How long has it been?....Where am I?.....The everlasting darkness still locks me away from the blistering light of the universe, so.....when can I come out now?_ '

The stars, a wondrous and endless expanse. It has it's points of adventure, but this adventure turned to a lost cause. Floating aimlessly across unending black, ' _I forget...how did I get here?_ '

My stasis pod floats somewhere in space as I think, thinking. ' _When will my savior come? In shining plating or as a roughen scavenging the cosmos. Only Primus knows, well, he needs to make up his mind or I'm gonna die alone._ '

' _I swear, if someone doesn't come pick me up **I'm gonna shred this stasis pod to bits!!!!** If only someone hadn't shoved me into this pod, we would've efficiently escaped from the Great Cataclysm before it arrived. **Whomever placed me in this cramped can, I'm gonna smelt'em to a wall!!!**_ '

The pod shifted upright, it was entering the atmosphere of a planet well known to cybertron's travelers during the expansion age of Cybertron. The stasis pod starts burning up engulfing in flames as it builds speed, as entering the clear the pod shakes and glides across the air. Crashing toward the surface, it drags a trail of fallen trees and crumbled pieces of rock and debris. The capsules door collapses forward as steam empties itself from the massive, shrouded contraption, and stumbling out was a massive metallic creature..a Predacon.

Four legs it wobbled out, dizzy and swaying it walked across the crash site deserting the remains. It had orange as its base, a dark orange brown for its arms and legs. A light gray lining a path of its side underbelly while inside the line was a yellow orange. Pipes lining up on its spikes, bright yellow optics with a symbol on its left shoulder signifying its origin. It had the figure of a dragon, with two somewhat horns on its helm, but something about it left it different than of many folktales; it had no wings. It found a river and collapsed into the water, not moving again. ' _This feels so nice, this sensation is spectacular. The question is, where am I exactly?_ ' It perked its helm up, scanning around at its new and unknown surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much like last chapter as said before, but more about his surroundings. Enjoy

It weakly shifted itself upright laying down as water rushing against it, it steered its head up looking up in the sky.

' _Where in the universe have I crashed on? It's nowhere near cybertron at this point, I need to know my location. First I need to find any reliable resources, if I can figure out what is useful here at all._ '

It slowly got up and roamed aimlessly across the forest, it got steeper as it climbed higher toward the sky. In a matter of minutes it had stopped at a cliff's edge, gazing beyond the horizon it just stared in its beauty of it's experience of a sunset.

' _I've never seen such a sight in all my cycles on cybertron, a beauty to behold. As it seems this planet is in its own system for I not see the other planets view from here._ '

Night overcame the land below it as did the stars above it, countless stars and planets orbiting around it slowly but timelessly. It examined the positions and figures of the dots high up, it raised its optic ridge confused.

' ** _Am I this far from cybertron that not even the same constellations aren't here anymore!!?? How am I to get home without any preferences to know where I need to go or even my own coordinates???!!!!_** '

It laid down grumbling and frustrated over his own whereabouts, it rested its helm on top its front limbs contemplating deeply till it closed its optics falling right into recharge on the side of the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed of what was here, yes after this I think will be longer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning, the beast rose from his recharge and stretched its limbs. It opened its mouth in an attempt to yawn but instead blew fire, it shut it's mouth slowly refocusing its sight to the light.

' _What a place I will stay, for a journey it shall be. If the lord could see me now, if he was only here with me in my aid._ '

It leaped off the cliff ledge and free fell toward the bristling leaves of trees below it, it bounced to and from the bases of the trunks softly and safely landing without commotion.

It roamed once again resting and wandering from forests to plains, to its utter most surprise it had crossed many countries in only a few months. It staggered regaining its strength after so long without energon, maybe a few crystals but never enough to sustain as it wished.

It trotted toward a cave in the mountain as it started to rain, the floor was sleek and smooth as if made of some unique mineral. It gazed across the flat plains that lay ahead of it, ' _Whenever am I going to find explorers or even some natives of this planet?_ '

As it was lost in thought, humans were climbing up their way to the cave to escape the rain as did the creature. They were a small group of British about four to five including a small child shivering among them, they reached the caves entrance to find it staring overlooking them. They froze then a few followed its gaze to only see that it was thinking looking toward the far expanse, the group slowly and quietly shuffled inside while having a clear path toward the door if the creature would happen to notice its new guests.

One of the young humans pulled a device from its pocket and snapped a photo before being hustled near the group shivering in a tight circle. The beast broke from its train of thought and looked down at the small species shivering in their circle, the group had not noticed the beast attention was fixed to them until the small child looked up from the circle, "Father, its looking at us."

"Boy do not speak to loudly or you may bring hell upon us all!" called out one of the older men.

"Son stay behind me please, we don't know if this dragon is a blood thirsty monster or some other unknown beast" exclaimed the child's father tucking the boy behind him holding him tight in his grasp.

The creature did not move, he just stared at the new found beings as they fearfully stared back. The beast slowly rose for the cave he dwelled in was massive to mere humans and lowered itself to the humans level and continued to stare once again. The boy maneuvered from his fathers grip and slowly inched toward the " _dragon_ " as the others gasped in fear frozen. The young boy who had taken a photo of the beast unlocked his device and exported it toward the web, it went viral in a matter of seconds. The child extended his hand toward the beast, "Son, it is nothing like the movies they project. Please for my own sake come back here slowly." demanded the father.

"Father, it may not be the same dragon as in the television but I want to se-" the child was cut off by the harsh words of the older man.

"Boy, it is not the time for playing around. Get your ass over here to your father before we get killed by this thing." he barked which attracted the optic of the creature. The man froze, the creatures head rose from their level and headed deeper into the cave toward the very end of it in the darkness. It's optics glowed in the shadow as the humans shuffled after him from the cold while keeping a far distance from the mysterious metallic machine.

"See father, it is doing nothing but leaving us alone" the small child explained.

"That's what it wants you think to then when you least expect it, it kills you with a single swipe of its claws." the man exclaimed frightening the boy nuzzling closer to his fathers side.

The younger boy was wide eyed gazing into his phone, "Men, we just discovered an entirely new creature!! We'll be rich, I tell you, RICH!!" sang the boy raising his phone in the air dancing around the circle.

"What in gods name are you babbling bout' boy?" asked the old man cuddling his wife as they shivered.

"I took a photograph of the beast over there and sent it to the world, now everyone will know what we have done!! **Our names will be engraved in the halls of the All Mighty Father Himself!!** Sir Williams, you will be one of the few out of thousands to first witness this creature before the world gathers in wonder." the boy joyfully rejoiced praising Mr. Williams.

They looked at one another, teeth bearing into a greedy grin.

"What shall we call this magnificent beast of ours?" asked Mr Williams exchanging glances to his wife beside him, and the young teen.

"Well, the one who found the cave shall name it of course" responded the boy.

Mr. and Ms. Williams and the boy turned their heads to the father and his son nudged next to him.

"Mr. Adams, you were the one who pointed out this cave to escape from the rain. So you are the one who shall give the creature a name." Mr. Williams acknowledged.

Mr. Adams looked deep into the cave, adjusting his eyes to see his newly discovered wonder. Then he looked down at his son, giving a warm smile.

"Orion son, what would _you_ want to call this new discovery?" Mr. Adams asked pointing his finger toward the darkness where it laid watching.

The child pondered at the requested question, placing a finger to his small chin.

"Kegan, lets call him Kegan. Kegan the champion, that's will be its name father" Orion answered to his father gazing straight into his old blue eyes.

"What a splendid name Orion, as it seems Kegan is defined as a 'Bright Shining Flame." Mr. Adams explained.

"So that's what it shall be; Kegan the Champion of Flames" announced the ambitious teen gesturing his hand toward the creature.

' _Kegan the Champion of Flames, what an absurd designation. For I am no champion at all but a mere commander of a legion of predacons, the **true** champion may be is the lord above me; Dragotron_.'

It bowed its head and turned its helm away from the group as they exchanged ideas of profit waiting for the rain to subside in the meantime. The beast slipped into recharged till morning came around again,

' _I am only known as Reiscorn, the Flaming Emissary._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall, I have fun writing about humans. If you're wondering who Dragotron is, he was the actual leader of the Predacons besides the Primes.


	4. Chapter 4

The group of british left at the first light of dawn leaving Reiscorn to his cave to himself. As light seeped inside the cave flowing across the cold floor and beaming on Reiscorns helm. He stirred till he slowly opened his optic looking straight into the light, he squinted from the brightness. Reiscorn blew his usual flame and stretched his limbs, he inspected the cave searching for the natives that took refuge last night. Their presence absent, he trotted a few steps toward a boulder to what laid behind it was a supply of energon crystals. It wasn't enough to suffice him, never the less it would sustain him for now. He heated the energon to a point where it was almost liquid but still solid, he chewed on it till the remains were just a puddle. Reiscorn heard shuffling and the rustling of rocks on metal scraping across the other, he quickly took to his battle stance ready for anything. Climbing up was a cybertronian, a gray skinny seeker strangling up the mountain with an injured leg. The seeker reached the mouth of the cave heaving from the climb, looking up to see Reiscorn in his battle stance.

The seeker shrieked and pointed his missiles toward Reiscorn, ' _ **A Seeker?!** Out here so far from its armada, what fool would stray from his ranks?_'

"How is a Predacon all the way out here? Is this another experiment by shockwave that megatron slipped under my vision?" the seeker spoke specifically to himself.

"It seems you are incapable of flight I assume, a pity that you were not gifted to soar the skies as I." he scoffed.

Reiscorn growled at his comment, Reiscorn looked down at the seekers legs analyzing the injury. Reiscorn turned his gaze from the seeker and grabbed a peice of spare metal he picked up on his travels, he held it in his jaws and walked over to the seeker. The seeker was shrilling threats at Reiscorn as he paid no attention to any of them and continued forward, Reiscorn halted as his face interlocked to the seekers as he towered over the feeble flier. The seeker stumbled to the floor shuffling back as Reiscorn lowered his head to the seekers wounded leg, he laid down in front of the seeker and used his claw to hold the scrap of metal over the wound. The seeker realizing reiscorns intention relaxed and let reiscorn proceed, Reiscorn blew a low fume on the metal welding it over the gash sealing it over.

Reiscorn had finished standing up and turned heading to the far wall of the cave, "Thank you" the seeker spoke.

Reiscorn turned his head and nodded to the seeker, "I am Commander Starscream" the seeker greeted.

' _A commander he says. Why the screaming and cowardliness in your behavior, no commander acts of a weakling. I should know, I myself am a commander_ '

Reiscorn went over to starscream and looked down at him glaring into his optics, starscream was trembling under his gaze. Reiscorn flicked his head directing outside, starscream following his request limping toward the caves edge.

Reiscorn grabbed starscream by his right wing and lifted him onto his back, reiscorn had enough of seeing him this so called 'commander' make a scene of himself. Starscream was startled by this act and gripped one of the piped spikes that lined all the way down his back, Reiscorn leaped from the entrance and galloped his way down as Starscream shrilled his high-pitched vocalizer to its peak. Reiscorn slid across the soft ground slowly stopping heaving from the sudden use of a large expense of his energy, starscream had finally stopped screaming. He started getting off slowly when starscream's feeble legs gave out on him as he placed his balance on them falling on his face plate.

Starscream was wiping off dirt from his chasis as Reiscorn drew symbols in the dirt with one of his large, sharp talons. Starscream had gotten up from the dirt and examined what Reiscorn was writing.

"What in cybertron are you doing you insane reptile?" starscream spat.

Reiscorn hissed at his rudeness and starscream trembled with his wings down, Reiscorn returned to his writings.

Starscream finally reading what Reiscorn was scribbling in the ground looked at him amazed.

"How did you manage to write in old cybertronian, especially in this form? I haven't seen this type of writing since the golden ages or even during the times of the Primes it seems." starscream examined amazed by Reiscorns comprehension of literature.

Reiscorn finally spelled the remaining letters he needed to ask commander starscream about his ship and army. "Reiscorn, if that is what you've written here, to be clear we already have enough of your kind to deal with back on the nemisis so why would Lord Megatron want another?" he complained.

Reiscorns optics lit up, ' _ **There are more here?!** Then I am not the only one that escaped from the uneventful._'

Reiscorn wagged his tail swishing the dirt away that dwell under it, he blew a happy fume of flame up into the sky in joy. Starscream quivered from the large flames being released from reiscorn not knowing his excitment.

"I presume you would want me to call for a ground bridge and see for yourself?" starscream asked. Reiscorn nodded, starscream placed one his sharp claws to the side of his helm.

"Soundwave I am requesting a ground bridge, lock onto my coordinates immediately. I have a gift for Lord Megatron that may finally win us the war." starscream called gazing up to Reiscorns helm with a vile smirk.

Reiscorn tilted his helm a bit, ' _A war? There has never been a war among Cybertron's grounds nor a war outside its boundaries either? What or whom has upset the balance of Primus, why fight when there is no gain but death? Why did the Primes allow this to continue this conflict when it is never needed? What claim has brought this clash on Cybertron and beyond? What has happened while I was in slumber wandering the cosmos?_ '


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is gonna a beating while another is gonna get roasted. Reiscorn will get a tiny bit harassed but all good in this chapter for now.

Before Reiscorn swirled a florescent blue green vortex of light, he stepped back frightened. Starscream noticed Reiscorn's reaction, he turned facing him his claws on his hips.

"Have you not seen a ground bridge before?" Reiscorn shakes his helm.

"Why do I even bother with a terrified lizard who's afraid of a mere groundbridge" starscream grumbled placing a servo to his face.

' _Excuse me!!? I'll show you who is not terrified '_ , Reiscorn huffed a fume of smoke from his nostrils.

Reiscorn marched forward and extended his arm out into the swirl of light, "Suddenly you've just gained the courage to go through, such similar traits you display, like another I used to know" starscream remarked toward reiscorn. 

Reiscorn halted then coiled his tail around one of starscream's stick legs, Starscream was surprised at this response. Reiscorn motioned his helm to the bridge, starscream realizing his intentions and walked up to Reiscorns side. From there, starscream was extremely small to Reiscorn massive size. 

Starscream placed his clawed servo on reiscorns side, Reiscorn felt his presence and both fazed through the groundbridge.

~>^<~

They arrived through unharmed nor disassembled, as Reiscorn "predicted" would've happened. Reiscorn went wide eyed at the massive expanse of a palace, his helm twisting and turning taking in all that surronded him. He gazed upon the little troops staring at him stunned of his arrival. Reiscorn then turned to face Starscream, nudging at his chest plate gaining his attention.

"I brought you here so I'll be on my way, and please keep that tail of yours under control. You wouldn't want to stand on the wrong pede of my Lord, wouldn't you?" he advised giving him a slick grin behind his back.

' _Tell me where I might find your master dear starscream?_ ' 

Large foot steps came from the front view of the level, the sun at his back..the glare blazing into Reiscorns optics enabling him to see the large figures appearance. 

"What is this gift you mentioned to me starscream?" asked the large figure halting in the midst of the room, his tone sounded interested while his voice was raspy and deep.

"Lord Megatron, I have brought a significant new advantage to play for our ranks." starscream responded bowing, his optics not meeting the large figures gaze.

Reiscorn just stood there pondering at this figures frame. ' _He portrays similar features of Megatronus but he is much smaller, to an extant he exemplifies his aura but of more anger and hatred than of Megatronus. Megatronus emits of honor and respect and of great strength when this "Lord Megatron" that he calls himself only radiates a mere fraction of Megatronus' glory._ ' 

Megatron noticed Reiscorns stare, and stepped in front of him though he was small compared to Resicorns size. 

"Another Predacon it seems. I thought we destroyed the remains in Shockwaves lab, why is this one here?" he questioned narrowing his optics glaring at starscream.

"I found him in a cave as I was on my patrol, I presumed you be interested in h-" starscream was interupted by a punch, hitting against the back of a pillar. Reiscorn was shocked by this type of response from starscreams Master, ' _A leader would never mistreat his allies in any way. That is what makes a great leader, Megatronus embodied this act to the fullest._ ' 

Reiscorn ran toward starscream and hovered over his small frame in a protective shield as he growled down at Megatron. Megatron snarled in anger from Reiscorns reaction, Starscream trembled under the frame of Reiscorn. 

"What is the meaning of this?" called out a deep and heavy voice behind Megatron. There standing was the decepticon scientist, Shockwave. Behind Shockwave was his created beast of the past, Predaking. Predaking and Reiscorn looked at one another shocked at another like them, Predaking ran up to Reiscorn. Predaking was larger than Reiscorn, Reisorn just stood there in disbelief. ' _I can't beleive this, my lord still remains among us!!_ '

Predaking examined him, Reiscorn was stunned to see his lord alive. Predaking circled Reiscorn gaping at his frame and features.

Predaking stopped circling Reiscorn as everyone around them looked in awe at the two, Predaking stood before Reiscorn craning his neck to him. Predaking unexpectedly nuzzled into Reiscorns neck cabling, Reiscorn shook away from him. Predaking only pondered at his others reaction, Shockwave was fascinated upon this new encounter.

' _What are you doing my lord, this is unlike you?!_ ' Reiscorn asked disgusted through their language.

Predaking just tilted his helm at Reiscorn, ' _What has happened to you Lord Dragotron?_ ' 

Predaking lifted a optic ridge, unfathomed by Reiscorns questions. Predaking again leaned forward and nuzzled and nipped into his neck cabling. Reiscorn showed a hint of blue on his helm, shaking Predaking away again. 

' _W-what i-is w-wrong?_ ' Predaking weakly pronounced on this unknown speech.

' _So it seems you are not my lord Dragotron, you take on his appearance but you know nothing of me nor our language._ ' Reiscorn sadly realized circling Predaking.

"It seems that Predaking and this Predacon are somewhat presenting themselves for a coming courtship my liege." shockwave explained to Lord Megatron.

Reiscorn whipped his helm to shockwaves direction, growling at his assumption of their presumed relationship. Reiscorn stomped forward up to Shockwave glaring down at him as small fumes of flame leaked from Reiscorns mouth. Predaking seeing Reiscorns intentions lunged forward at Reiscorn, pushing him to the side. Reiscorn opened his optics seeing Predaking upon him, his weight pressing Reiscorn down. Predaking growled at Reiscorn, pushing more weight on him with his claws clenching at his shoulders pinning him down.

"I suggest that we leave these two to themselves Lord Megatron" shockwave proposed.

"Indeed, come starscream. I presume you wouldn't want to get caught up in their company" megatron advised snickering.

"I would like to stay Master, Reiscorn is no femme as Shockwave assumes. Reiscorn only came here to find others like us, to explain the events that have happened over the course of cybertron." starscream explained.

Reiscorn nodded under Predaking, struggling under his weight further pressing against him. Predaking hearing this he gave way for Reiscorn to get up, Predaking nuzzled again into Reiscorns neck cabling. Reiscorn shoved Predaking away and headed to starscream's side. 

"How would you know what this beasts goal was starscream?" questioned Megatron slowly walking toward starscream eyeing him down awaiting an answer.

"H-he scribbled them out in old cybertronian across the dirt" he responded stammering under Megatron's shadow.

"Do you make for me a fool Starscream?! I have never heard of such a thing that a simple-minded Predacon that could write, at most in our old native tongue!" he spat, amused at the idea.

"It is not remotely possible for a predacon to even achieve such a prestige skill, especially to write. It is not logical in the least Starscream" shockwave explained. Starscreams wings lowered, realizing his explanation was of crazed thinking.

Reiscorn turned from their conversation and walked up to one of the large pillars that were holding up the roof. Reiscorn blew a fume of flame across this index claw and heated it until it turned a bright white gray, he flinched from the burning sensation in his hand but pushed it aside. He pressed it against the pillar and wrote what he needed to say, the metal melting under his touch and softening into the shape of his words. Scorch marks scarring the metal, Reiscorn lifted his claw from the pillar. He stepped back, gazing at his message satisfied with his word choice. Reiscorn roared, gaining the groups attention. Shockwave, Megatron and Starscream walked over to the pillar that Reiscorn had inscribed.

The message wrote: ' ** _Starscream speaks the truth, if you do not believe then you underestimate the achievements that my brethren and I obtained throughout the years amongst the Primes. Your false assessments over me are grim, despite the power that you hold. You symbolize nothing that perceives toward me as a legion, for I am the second in command of the mighty predacons of all of Cybertron beside my righteous leader Lord Dragotron. I go by a name that strikes fear into the sparks of all who dare challenge me, I am known as Reiscorn...The Flaming Emissary. For if the truth is what you seek, I will gladly burn it into you._** '

The two were astonished at Reiscorn's writing, starscream gladly smirked of his proof.

"It seems that this predacon, Reiscorn as it states, has proven many of my theories to be inaccurate. I can now presume that a majority of cybertron's predacons had gained much knowledge and skill to succeed up to the very primes themselves, but this is only in theory. Although, my creation took no aspect from their knowledge into this new life." shockwave evaluated from the past minutes. 

"I see, then let us not waste this chance. Reiscorn, apologies for the sudden assumption. Please accept our housing as a token of our apology, you will be given energon and shelter among my ranks. I commend you on your rank of second in command since my own has been..... _troubling_ at times. I would like to offer you the choice of being the commander of my aircraft fleet, along side starscream if you wish." he proposed to Reiscorn. Reiscorn went wide-eyed, he had not expected such an opportunity to be presented so suddenly. Reiscorn looked down at Starscream, he looked a little frustrated and annoyed about this sudden offer. 

' _If I stay, I can learn more about what happened to my legion after the catastrophe hit and more. Starscream seems undermined, megatron's way of leadership is much different than to Onyx's or Prima's but it is better than to leave with a empty tank._ ' Reiscorn looked down meeting Megatrons piercing gaze. 

Reiscorn walked to the pillar as the three stepped out of his way toward his melted message. Reiscorn's index was still a little warm, he clawed at the metal writing his answer to his offer.

Megatron smirked behind Reiscorns back, Reiscorn backed away from the pillar and gave way for their view. Below the message Reiscorn inscribed were two words: ' _ **I accept**_ '.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiscorn learns more than he can handle, sometimes it is better to let go......

Reiscorn was given a tour around Darkmount and the Nemesis by Megatron himself, from the energon storage to the throne room. Predaking was extremely close to Reiscorn so he moved so that Starscream strolled in between them, Reiscorn wrapped his tail around one of Starscreams legs. Starscream felt it but left it, starscream realized his nervousness in a new place with unfamiliar faces. They continued their tour making their way to their final destination: The command center. The door slid open to view a large room of computers and drones working with soundwave at the main desk working at two different computers doing four different tasks at the same time, he turned in their presence of Megatron. 

"This is Soundwave, our ships communication officer. He takes care of our surveillance and security. You will report to him if you need anything of the sort, now let me show you what has happened since your absence. Soundwave." Megatron explained.

The main screen lit up with a image of Cybertron, the darkness that had fallen over it. Resicorn stepped on to the bridge to get a closer look, his optics widened in shock. ' _How has cybertron come to this?! Did the great cataclysm do this?!_ ' Reiscorn whined, letting go of Starscreams leg and tucking it between his own. 

"Indeed, if it wasn't for those meddlesome autobots we could've prevented this from happening. Our only goal was to bring equality among all the cities of cybertron, but there were many who disagreed wanting to keep themselves above the rest of us who were barely hanging to life. Life after the great catalysm was difficult; the Thirteen Primes parting ways after their clash and some blood shed caused from Solus' death from megatronus to the great cataclysm which somehow you escaped from, then the Quintesson invasion and its resistance, which of course Soundwave was involved, then of course the Golden Age. I was created during the golden age as well as an old friend of mine, this era was a time of peace because of the Caste system that established classes among cybertron. There were the miners, the workers, the soldiers, the clerks, the nobles, and the Senators with the new Prime at the top alongside the Council who were the only beings who treated everyone equally. My friend was a data clerk that worked at the Iacon Hall of Records, his name was Orion Pax while I was at the time a miner to becoming a famous Gladiator of Kaon. I wanted to create change among our society by gathering many who had the same desire, including my friend Orion Pax. I later shortened my name to Megatron, I requested an audience of the High Council, I explained my plan and doing so I would have to be the next prime to accomplish this. The council denied my demand seeing that my way was with the use violence, but Orion spoke up from my side and gave his point on this matter. His speech promoted a way to find this equality without violence, orion's words astonished the council that they instead renamed him as the next Prime...as Optimus Prime. I became enraged and severed all ties with Orion and created an army, with the assistance of soundwave, we called ourselves Decepticons. For if deception is what we bring, then we are gladly guilt. Optimus as well gathered his forces, called the autobots, then began The Great War. The war consumed our planet's resources, that we had to flee in search for more but the autobots fled to this planet called Earth. My main force was sent to this planet while I remained on cybertron in search of a rare item."

Reiscorn listened intently to Megatron's story while the others had left to their duties except for Predaking and Starscream who listened only half of this tall tale. 

"This war is still raging on but in end, I feel that we've barely even made a difference of defeating the autobots. Our attempts have drawn set backs, we have lost many to our cause, but have gained new ones during this time."

Reiscorn looked down at Megatron, saddened of this discovery. Reiscorn bowed and walked out of the command center into the halls of the nemesis. Predaking followed behind him, a good distance behind reiscorn knowing he was troubled by this new fact. Megatron smiled, "Starscream, it seems that our new ally has taken this to heart of my tale, you shall remain with him. Reiscorn seems very fond of you, i presume that you will use that if anything comes up." he remarked.

"yes, Lord Megatron." Starscream felt something wrong when he said that, it didn't feel right to him to manipulate a new ally after one had done the same to him. He let it slide and proceeded with his masters wishes, going after Reiscorn and Predaking.

Reiscorn had so much feelings mixing: he was sad, angry, mourning, vengeful, but satisfied that he finally knew the truth about what happened to his legion. He headed to the hangar and walked to the edge of the deck and gazed out toward the horizon, he missed the comfort of his Lord. 

' _Dragotron, Prima, Onyx, Megatronus, and......are all dead, they are gone. I wasn't there to share our final moments...I wasn't there to stand by my Lords nor my creators side till the very end. Now they are just bones scattered across the ground of thousands of the others in the legion who I didn't stand beside to only be remembered in old records that describes us as idiotic and savage beasts...never knowing our real accomplishments that helped propel our civilizations technology farther than none can explain to a simple drone_.'

Tears streamed down his muzzle and dripped onto the flight deck, he remembered all the memories he had with Dragotron, the Primes, and...his loved one. Reiscorn howled his sorrows to the top of his voice box could go, he cried out in his pain. He missed them so much; his Lord, no not his lord..his younger brother. Reiscorn missed his younger brother Dragotron, he missed his advice..his presence strengthened him...but most of all..he missed his conjunx. 

' _Ashmore, how I miss your elegant frame and her bright blue optics brightening each day. A sparkling was on our minds but since my duties of the Legion became more troubling..we didn't have the time to discuss it. There was so much I wanted to tell her but since the news of something coming to cybertron, everyone was in panic. Predacons scattering and fleeing, creating stampedes among the ranks..the primes could do nothing about it. I could've been there at her and my brothers side but someone had pushed me into the new prototype of the stasis pods..their could've been a way to save them all if only I..._ ' More tears and howling came from Reiscorn, he paced back and forth across the flight deck thinking and regretting.

Predaking entered the hangar seeing the crying Reiscorn pacing across the platform in mixed emotions, Starscream stood below Predaking taking in the appearance of Reiscorns weakened state. They watched him, he became more furious than sad. He started growling and snarling, hissing at some times as he paced.

' _I should've been there, **I should've been there for a last stand, I should've spent more time with Ashmore, I wasn't strong enough to break out of the pod to escape the freeze** , **I** wasn't brave enough to control the panic..._"

Fumes of flame started emanating from his mouth, the flames grew in his mouth trailing up his back flickering to life all the way down to his tail. The flames grew larger and brighter, he roared in his fury. Starscream was trembling in surprise and shock of what was happening to Reiscorn, Predaking never realized one of his own could ever reach this point. Reiscorn disappeared in a strong encirclement of his flames, Megatron, Soundwave and Shockwave entered the flight deck witnessing the ring of powerful flames.

" **What is going on here?!** " commanded Megatron confused on the situation.

"Reiscorn was crying over from the tale you told him, and I presumed he was mourning over his people but then he started pacing back and forth across the deck. He started growling and hissing until flames started building up around his body that it formed a fire wall encircling him." Starscream explained.

"Now I realize what those pipes on his spines that line down his back, they are like flamethrowers that only activate presumably by remote of his processor but since he is in a state of mixed emotions. It acted on his emotions instead, for his mind was too clouded at the moment to suppress it." Shockwave analyzed and explained.

The flames unfolded from another revealing Reiscorns true form; the flames lifted up from the ground and hovered on to the sides of Reiscorns frame, his body heaving hard. His muzzle filled with hazed flame whipping around, his optics were angry and dark.

"This is no ring of fire, since Reiscorn has no way of taking flight...his _flames_ act as his wings." Shockwave explained astonished of this discovery.

"So this is the true form of the Flaming Emissary, _excellent_ " megatron mischievously grinned upon this opportunity that will surely gain the upper hand in this war.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking revenge will never satisfy the driving force propelling it forward.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, darkmount is not positioned in jasper nevada but elsewhere. SO it wouldn't be confusing for some of you, thank you and enjoy!! >w<

Reiscorn was furious, his flames spreading across the deck in small streaks. Everyone now was gathered on the flight deck, all in shock of the sudden disaster.

"Surround and contain Reiscorn, don't step any closer to him than needed." Ordered Megatron to his troops. 

They circled Reiscorns frame avoiding his flames as best they could, Reiscorn was snarling at their approach. His flames rising from his form of their presence, his stance ready for anything. Reiscorns mind was full of rage and fury but deep inside, he was weeping. ' _ **How could they do this to them, why couldn't I save them?!**_ ' 

He spread his hissing wings high above his head and rose into the air and slammed back down onto the deck sending a wave of flames around him, catching onto the nearby troops. Predaking blew a large flame to intercept Reiscorn's attack, protecting everyone from Reiscorn's flames. The drones screamed in the searing pain of being melted alive, their audience gasping at their cry's. Their screaming faded into muffled moans of agony, all that was left were pools of purple, black and gray littered around the deck.

Reiscorn hissed, his glare turned to his audience. They all flinched from his coming gaze, he stalked over to them. A trail of scorch marks were all that he left behind as he stride to Megatron directly, everyone else stumbled back but Megatron and Predaking. Reiscorn stood right above Megatron glaring down at Megatron as his heat was lightly burning megatron's chassis. Reiscorn growled and hissed, his anger not subsiding. 

"Reiscorn, if you would like to say something say it now or we **will** turn to more aggressive options." megatron advised.

Reiscorn in turn just growled, his anger was so bright that only in this state he can use telepathy but it was a rare gift to very few. 

" ' ** _Where are they?_** ' "Reiscorn demanded.

"Most impressive, I see that only in this state you can actually speak. Elaborate on _they_ if I may ask?"

" ' _ **Where are the autobots hiding!?**_ ' "

"We have not yet acquired their location yet, their base lies somewhere on this planet. This planet is far too vast to pinpoint their current location, for it would take months to find them." Megatron explained.

Reiscorn hissed at his response, " ' ** _Where was the location of the first sighting of the autobots?_** ' " 

Soundwave came up next to megatron showing the coordinates of the sighting on his visor, " ' _ **Then that is the place I will find them, how far is this aircraft from that location?**_ ' "

"It will take time to arrive at that destination from darkmount, it will take about a week" megatron responded.

" ' ** _That will take too long, I need to get there now!!!_** ' " Reiscorn ordered his flames erupting from his sudden frustration.

Reiscorn rose up from the flight deck and flew off toward nevada, his flames spread larger as he flew. His speed was slow but he was gaining more ground that way, his anger was fueling him as his thoughts echoed in his processor. 

Megatron watched as he saw Reiscorn fading from his view, "Starscream, he does realize that groundbridging is a faster means of transporting correct?"

Starscream perked at that comment, "It seems that it slipped his mind, but he is quite uncomfortable to the feeling of a groundbridge my lord."

"Either way, I have a task for you. I want you and Predaking to follow Reiscorn. I want nothing to happen to our new asset, he still has lots to learn from this new era of war." Megatron addressed keeping his optics still on Reiscorn's glowing frame. 

"Of course my lord, but if I may ask..why am I bringing this **dense** **processed** beast with me?" starscream asked his tone at a hiss.

"For if you lose sight of him, you can track him using this **dense** **processed** beast that you call" he answered mocking him slightly as he walked past him. Before heading back inside the ship Megatron looked to Soundwave, "Soundwave have some drones fix up the flight deck and keep a close optic on our _hunting_ party." Soundwave nodded and released Lazerbeak from his chassis and flew out to the flight deck stealthily waiting for the pair to depart, everyone had left going back about their usual duties while Starscream and Predaking remained on the flight deck. 

"Come on before we lose him" starscream grumbled transforming and flying off in the direction of Reiscorn. Predaking hissed and raised his wings and beat against the air and flew after the two.

Starscream flew across the sky following reiscorns bright trail of light, ' _Why must I always look after you Reiscorn; almost embarrassed me in front of Lord Megatron, but you healed my wounded leg at the cave, also you didn't contain your emotions but who would've when they've just been told that their whole race was destroyed and almost forgotten to find out that our home is dead...no one could take in so much and hold it in. His reaction when I first saw him was unexpected but after seeing his shift of attitude to angry that was to be expected by any other._ '

Predaking caught up to Starscream, they flew side by side getting closer to reiscorn's burning frame. Starscream sped ahead and flew higher than Reiscorn above his enormous wings, "What are you planning to do when we get there Reiscorn?"

Reiscorn lifted his head looking up at starscreams alt mode as he flew above him, he hissed and twirled around starscreams form tucking his wings in and out as he twisted around him. His movements had the appearance of a form of flow of grace, his wings never touching starscreams as he danced in the sky. He continued his graceful movements around starscream, he howled in joy of his company. Reiscorn's anger was still there but just waiting until the time was right, starscream was puzzled of his sudden change of mood.

Predaking just stared at reiscorns fluent motions around starscream, he hissed in jealousy. His flames were dying down a bit, Predaking noticed as his wings were flickering against the wind. Predaking sped up and blew fire at Reiscorn's dissipating wings, Reiscorn hissed at Predaking for disrupting his dance. He snapped at his neck as Predaking backed away, he hissed at him while Reiscorn's fury surfaced once more. He launched himself at Predaking clawing at his body as Predaking fought against him while trying to keep himself in the air. 

Starscream hovered a good distance from their clashing, "Savages".

Predaking threw Reiscorn off of his body and whipped his tail at Reiscorn's face, leaving scratches across his muzzle and optics. Predaking struck at Reiscorn, pushing him down as they free falled. They were tangled with one another as they fell; they slashed, bit and blew enormous breaths of fire. Starscream couldn't tell who had the upper hand, "You fools, if you don't stop this pointless fighting you'll both be on the ground dead if you don't pull up!!!!" starscream warned yelling out at them. 

They both looked down realizing that the ground was nearing them fast, they spread their wings wide catching the air as it stretched their wings out painfully. They skipped across the ground barely grazing it as they glided right above it as dust scattered below them, starscream was relieved that they caught their faulty and catching themselves in time. Both gained back their altitude beside starscream and continued their course. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness fell over them, their wings growing weary from their nonstop voyage.

" 'Let us find shelter and rest till first light' " Reiscorn suggested as he looked over his surroundings.

"There, that cave under the undergrowth of trees" starscream directed.

They dove down to the cave that starscream had pointed out, starscream transformed while Reiscorn and Predaking landed. Predaking tucking his wings in as Reiscorn's dyed out, they walked inside and settled for the night. Starscream leaned against the wall and fell straight into recharge, Predaking curled up far deeper inside the cave. Reiscorn sat near the cave entrance and gazed out into the starry sky, ' _What a marvelous sky, how can a world like this contain such a sight like this while they overlook it? It is such a blessing to behold, I wish the others could've lived longer to see this with me...if only._ ' 

Reiscorn sat up and headed deeper inside the cave, he laid beside starscream his back facing him until starscream maneuvered over to his frame rubbing against him seeking warmth. Reiscorn turned over and curled up around starscream's small figure and slightly warmed his plating for the seeker, his optics remained open as he was lost in his thoughts. Slowly drifting into recharge, he tightened his posture around starscream and closed his optics as he went into recharge. 

' _The night is always in a number of ways beautiful to our sight, we overlook it as we rest from the day. Some find it as a sign of wonder while others look to it for answers, for me..*chuckles* I gaze to it as a symbol of my hope and desires waiting to be reached..for someday..I **WILL** grasp this form of hope..to finally go home at last...._'


	8. Special Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this may or may not connect to the story, we'll just have to wait and see. >w< But this was for a Christmas edition that I wrote last year. And yes, I know i ain't Christmas but it's really sweet.

_**~ Merry Christmas~** _

Reiscorn was in a meadow, he had been wandering aimlessly out in the unknown. ' _How far have I strayed?_ '

The sun was setting before him, he looked around for any cover or shelter but there was none in sight. He decided to rest for the night in the soft meadow under his frame. The sun had disappeared while the moon shone in the sky, it was getting cold fast. Reiscorn was shivering, he warmed his body with his flames emanating inside him. He felt slightly warmer but a cold breeze drew past him and he roughly shivered to its touch, clouds gathered round covering the stars from his view. He tightly curled up tucking in his tail, specks of white floated down upon the meadow. Reiscorn closed his optics and went into recharge as snow fell upon the field while lays a surprise awaiting for the next day. 

Snow piled the pasture, the grass freezing and the air stinging the throat. The night went on as it continued to snow, Reiscorn not noticing the small pecks of freeze stack up on his form as he recharged. Night faded and the clouds drifted away as the sun splayed its beaming bright light across the white meadow, Reiscorn felt cramped but really comfortable. He wanted to stay in this position but he needed to keep moving forward, he pushed his way up and out. His helm popped out from the snow, he was surprised this had happened just overnight. He struggled climbing out as the snow under his feet sunk under each step he took, he looked around and saw little green stems sprouting through the icy snow. Reiscorn waddled over to one and peered down at it, it slowly unfolded and revealed a sight that Reiscorn had not known existed upon this world. He looked up to see all of them revealing their hidden beauty under the heap of snow, thousands stand from the white.

' _They even flourish here under the harsh cold of night, such a sight I am to behold. Never have I seen the sight of a Necrobot flower in first bloom, only in the tales said by Prima himself he spoke of their beauty that spread across the lands of cybertron. Now I have the privilege of witnessing a marvel such as this, what a joy indeed_.'

He roared in joy and excitement, he frolicked around the snow dancing and twirling on his hind legs enjoying the fun. Snow was thrown all around him as he pranced round the field, he was in pure happiness. He enjoyed the few moments he could take in, hopping to and fro inside the snow. Delighted of the flowing memories that surfaced in his processor, he remembered all the days he spent with his brother and love watching the night sky glow. He remembered the nights he took with his love when they journeyed to sacred sites enjoying the stories behind them all, he missed the moments he had with his brother as they reheard the tales of creation and recollecting their glorious battles together. He missed them all..so much...that he wished he could go back and recreate it just once to see them again as they celebrated his safe return.

He stood tall balancing on his hind legs and lifted his helm to the sky and blew a large and bright cluster of flames that took the shape of an umbrella falling back down as small flashes of light, Reiscorn leaned backward and fell landing under the beauty of necrobot flowers shimmering in the light. He heaved from all his joy and recollecting his precious memories once more of his loved ones, he took deep breaths of the clear air surrounding him. 

Reiscorn plucked a necrobot flower from its roots and carefully sent it to his subspace and laid there with his optics closed, he stayed there for quite awhile until the sun left his sight and sat up and waited for the show. Out came florescent dots of light from the mid of the necrobot flowers that dwell in the field, they floated up to the night sky. He was amazed of the bright lights floating around his frame, he took fond of this precious moment and imprinted it into his mind for another time. He recharged under their light, he awoke in the early wake of dawn continuing his journey in search of others like himself or similar.

That day for he did not know was Christmas Morning, the necrobot flowers that dwell on earth only bloom every December 25th each year. He was lucky enough to come across this rare event, it brought him a small glimpse of joy upon his solitude and he enjoyed every moment of it. That necrobot flower that now dwells in his subspace reminds Reiscorn every time of this experience; to take in every moment he can gain while roaming this new world he has entered, he can always find some aspect of home to remember upon in ways that are more than meets the eye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resuming where we left off in Chapter 7....

Reiscorn slowly peeks open his optic and scans the cave if Predaking or Starscream were awake, all was clear. Reiscorn stood up and quietly stepped out of their shelter, Starscream turned around slowly looking as Reiscorn was leaving. He just kept quiet until he was gone, it was still dark out as the moon was dimming its glow. Reiscorn continued his objective to nevada; where the autobots work and maintain a hidden position over. 

Reiscorn's tank grumbled as he ran as pop ups in his HUD appeared, he ignored them and continued forward. He reached back in his mind for his anger and pain but all he felt now was sorrow and hunger, he couldn't resurface his anger once more. ' _Why can't I fly, I just flew yesterday. Where has my fiery anger gone?!_ '

He continued running through the forest as the sun leaked out across the land. He wanted to gain a good distance from the others, so they wouldn't slow him down from his mission: he was going to slaughter the autobots for what they had done to his home. The forest was fading, becoming more dry and warm until he reached the edge of the massive forest. He proceeded miles upon miles, he ran nonstop under the pressure of the blazing sun. 

Signals blared in his processor, his swaying uneven. His sight a blur, he thought he saw a small line across the ground, ' _A-A road...I-I am close, I-I know it_ ' he jogged up up to the road and followed it forward. As he continued he was barely holding on, his jogging slowed to a heaving hunched mess. 

' _G-Gotta keep going or I-I'll die here_ ', he stopped. A thrumming engine was heard above him closing in on him, he looked up and saw the black figure of a slender jet. Reiscorn was relieved but angry that he wasn't able to lose them, the jet flew up and dropped ahead of him transforming into the second in command of the decepticons; Starscream. 

He strutted up to Reiscorn and looked up to his optics, "This is what happens to bots that travel alone without refueling, look at you. You're a mess right now, such a shameful state that would be hindered even by the mighty." Reiscorn turned his gaze from starscream's ashamed for his current form.

"I am nothing but disgraced already if I say so myself, what would Lord Megatron say if his new commander of his armada was offlined by the mere lack of energon." he teased continuing with his lecture, circling around Reiscorn. He stopped in front of him extending his servo out to lift Reiscorns helm from his lowered gaze, they met each others optics once more. "How pitiful, but I am no Megatron. We commanders must look after each other to maintain our dignity, am I right?" starscream finished with a sly grin plastered upon his face, Reiscorn nodded in response. 

"I'll call in a groundbridge to pick us up and have Knockout take a look at you if you've sustained any damage from the _unnecessary_ hauling trip." starscream informed. Reiscorn was frustrated, ' _I don't need to get checked up by a medic, I'm fine. I don't want to go back as a failure on the first day of my mission, I don't want to restart this whole pain in the aft trip all over again._ '

Reiscorn shoved starscream to the concrete, he yelped in surprise. Reiscorn was on top of him breathing heavy breaths above him, Reiscorn glared at starscream expressing his disagreement with his fellow commander. " **What is the meaning of this Reiscorn?!** **What gave you the sudden burst of energy?!** " Starscream blurted confused and annoyed. Reiscorn looked at the seeker, starscream was a little frightened. Reiscorn quickly got off of him and backed away from the commander, Starscream got up and brushed off the dirt on his frame. 

Reiscorns tail was between his legs and his head lowered, Starscream was confused by Reiscorns strange erratic behavior. Then he realized why, ' _He doesn't want to return a failure as I that's why he tackled me, then backing off sensing my fear. Poor thing, we are more alike than we realized._ ' 

Starscream sighed, he walked over to Reiscorn and placed a servo on top of a flat space of his helm. He rubbed it in sincerity and kindness, Reiscorn leaned into his touch. Reiscorn suddenly removed his head from starscream's servo and scribbled in the dirt, Starscream looked at the writing. 

"To answer your question; Predaking is still recharging in the cave in the forest. He'll wake up soon since he'll notice that we aren't there anymore." starscream chuckled. Reiscorn brushed away the message in the ground and chuckled with him. "By the way, I _evidently_ brought you an energon cube from our stocks. I noticed earlier on the ship that you didn't take your fill of it as Lord Megatron insisted." stascream smirked as he handed Reiscorn the cube. 

Reiscorn grabbed it and held it in his jaws, he dropped it on top the concrete and nudged starscream to step back. He concentrated his flame to a fine line and brought it down to the cube. The cube was melting from the heat to a point of mesh but still solid and consumable, he let up and enjoyed his fuel. He grabbed a small chunk of it and presented it up to Starscream, he looked at it a little disgusted but took it for he too needed some fuel as well. 

The texture was slushy but delicate, still energon but warmer. Starscream enjoyed this new " _flavored_ " energon, they ate in silence. Reiscorn perked up his helm with a sudden jolt with his unfinished meal still there on the concrete, he scanned the surrounding area as starscream continued to eat unfathomed. He saw nothing but dirt and gusts of wind, he increased his senses and heighten his audio. He listened carefully noting distant rumbling of engines getting louder and closer, he looked around again but saw nothing yet again.

Reiscorn was puzzled by this, ' _Where is this coming from?!_ ' Then to his left were small black specks kicking dust from their path, he squinted barely making out the figures far off. Starscream swung his helm around and looked toward what Reiscorn was staring at, "I cant make them out but their seems to be multiple" starscream informed getting a little nervous. Reiscorn nodded in agreement, the figures closed in the distance now revealing their clear appearances. 

There was a red and blue semi truck followed by a squadron of vehicles not so far behind; one was a black and yellow muscle car, a blue sleek motorcycle, a big, dark green, bulky truck and a sports car with white, red and blue patterns with the number 38 on its side door. 

Reiscorn looked at Starscream as he finished up his energon, starscream looked at him as Reiscorn nudged him. " **What do you want now?!** "

Reiscorn pointed one sharp clawed digit out to the coming group, starscream squinted and then froze. " **Autobots** , it seems you were right about there base being somewhere here Reiscorn" starscream confirmed and remarked. 

Rreiscorn steadied into his battle stance and Starscream just stood there with his arms behind his back, ' _What is Starscream doing?! Does he intend to get us captured?!_ '.

They circled the two and transformed around them with their weapons aimed, the tall blue and red bot came forward, "What is your business coming this far from the decepticons Starscream?" he asked with a deep but steady voice. 

"That old ship got a little stuffy so I decided to get a little fresh air Optimus" starscream responded waving his hands around as he spoke. 

' _So this is the rogue Prime that fell from the glorious light of lineage, what a disgrace to them. He shouldn't even be able to house the matrix with such a vile spark, what have the primes come to._ '

"Then explain why you have a _predacon_ with you?" demanded rudely Arcee.

Reiscorn turned and looked down at the tiny femme, he growled and hissed at her rudeness. Starscream placed a servo on Reiscorn's helm in calming him down. Reiscorn quieted and the autobots were a little surprised by starscreams response. "I will ask again starscream, why are you here?" the red and blue autobot asked.

Reiscorn heard faint flapping of wings getting closer from far off, he looked off into the sky. He focused his optics onto one point and saw a predacon, it was predaking. Starscream looked toward what Reiscorn was staring at and saw the incoming Predaking. ' _No, why now of all times. I need to get inside the base without any sudden burst of retaliation._ '

"We are here to _surrender_ Optimus so you can lower your weapons now, my predacon will stand by my command for this without struggle." he patted Reiscorn's helm and Reiscorn lowered his helm in submission but then perked up at the approaching predaking, " ' _Predaking fall back, it is under control that is an order_ ' "

Predaking didn't stop, " ' _ **PREDAKING THAT IS AN ORDER, RETURN BACK TO THE SHIP!!!**_ ' "

" ' _No'_ "

" ' _ **WHY!!?**_ ' "

" 'Y- _You a-are....no-ot me-mega...tron'_ "

" ' _ **HOW DARE YOU!!?**_ ' "

Reiscorn roared in anger, the group backed up and Starscream fell back surprised by the sudden up burst. "Reiscorn, what has gotten into you!?" starscream called out a bit frightened. Predaking dove in at the group and hurdled toward Reiscorn, the autobots disbanded the circle and stayed out of the way of the fight. 

The two wrestled leaving the hard concrete road and onto the dusty dirt and sand, they scratched and slashed at each other snarling and hissing. Reiscorn pushed Predaking away from him separating the two, Reiscorn growled and snapped at Predaking. Predaking hissed and flicked his tail, they circled each other not leaving their optics off of the other. The rest of the autobots and starscream just stood and watched, they have never seen such a sight as a Predacon fight. 

Optimus looked down at starscream, "Do you _still_ intend to surrender starscream?" 

Starscream looked up at Optimus, he hesitated, " _Not_ without Reiscorn".

"Let's see if it survives this first" smokescreen remarked. Starscream scoffed at his comment, but continued watching the brawl. 

Reiscorn lunged at Predaking but he just managed to clawed at his face, Predaking backed up with gashes along his muzzle. He hissed at the pain and flew up in the air, Reiscorn growled knowing he was going to be at a disadvantage. 

"Who do you think will win? I bet Predaking will cause of course he has the higher advantage duh" smokescreen commented.

"I think you may have underestimated Reiscorn, he is far _more_ superior than that half brute in the sky." Starscream defied not lifting his optics off of Reiscorn.

' _**I WILL NOT LOSE TO THIS HALF WITTED SAVAGE, I WILL PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE!!!! EVEN IF IT NEARLY KILLS ME!!!**_ ' 

Reiscorn grew infuriated, his optics were more focused as the flames reemerged from the pipes lining his back and the ones in the back corner of his helm. They grew larger and brighter that it blinded the autobots and starscream because of the glare of the sun beaming, Reiscorn was engulfed in flame once more. He roared and spread his wings and pushed himself off the ground sending a gust of dust around him, he charged at Predaking slashing and biting at his neck while his flames climbed over his body burning Predaking as he attacked. 

Predaking whined and cried out from the enormous amount of pain, he tried getting back at Reiscorn but the burns grew more agonizing. He grabbed at Reiscorn's neck cabling and flung him off, Predaking and Reiscorn were heaving. 

" ' _ **Have you finished your tantrum Predaking, or do I have to continue beating it out of you?!**_ ' "

" ' _N-not d-done y-yet_ ' "

" ' _ **Let's see about that!**_ ' "

Reiscorn took in a large breath and as he did, his flames grew shades darker and into a purple-ish blue. They spread fully consuming his frame while he hovered in the air, he released the inhaled air with a thunderous roar that even shook the ground under them all. He charged at Predaking and both exchanged brutal strikes to the bodies, Reiscorn's flames were extremely hotter than before and blackened Predaking's plating in small patch's all over his frame. 

As for Reiscorn, he was taking the larger toll of this much heat being inputted. His frame turning a darker shade and the edges of his armor were crumbling to ash, ' _Have to hurry this up before it becomes too much_ '.

They broke off and Reiscorn looked down at the huddled group standing and watching them, he dove down to them with Predaking on his tail. They were getting closer to them with every inch they didn't pull up, until Reiscorn did a swift pull back and with Predaking trying to pull up without tearing his wings. Reiscorn blew a enormous amount of blue purple fire down at Predaking from behind, Predaking cried out from the burns and heat. He couldn't take it anymore, his wings began to tear with holes and he was being burned alive from behind. Then something wrapped around him folding his sore wings in and just overlapping him in warmth, he was tired. 

Reiscorn had pulled Predaking into an embrace, even though Predaking was larger than him. He knew it wasn't right to leave one to suffer like that, it was disrespectful and dishonorable. Reiscorn enlarged his wings and turned himself over with him bottom as they were in mid air with Reiscorn taking in the hard fall, rock scraping his back denting some plating. He covered their bloodied forms with his wings, everything hurt. Both were tired and bleeding from every crevice they knew would leak, Reiscorn heard shuffling and a mix of ped steps getting closer. 

He was just relieved this feud was finally over and done with, Reiscorn looked down at the curled up Predaking. He was in stasis lock from the mass loss of energon, ' _See where this got Predaking, such a pointless fight over dominance. You never stood a chance against me, you never did have the experience of a brother of higher rank bragging about his status like any annoying little brother would. Heh, though this I had to say was rather fun in my case. Haven't put this much effort in a while ever since entering the cramped can of a stasis pod._ '

He unfolded his wings and the flames dissipated from his body displaying his burned crumbling plating all around his body, a unfamiliar orange and white bot rushed by my side and examined our bodies. "They need medical attention quickly!!! Open the groundbridge!!" the supposed medic demanded. 

Starscream came over and kneeled down to my helm stroking it soothingly, "How bad is it?!" he asked.

"Incredible that he survived this amount of damage, who knows what might've happened if he kept it up any longer." he explained patching as much on Predaking with what he had at the moment.

Reiscorn was softly nuzzling against Starscreams leg, "It'll be alright Reiscorn"

Reiscorn slowly nodded in response, the groundbridge emerged and they hauled Predaking in first and Reiscorn was followed after through. Starscream stopped as Optimus beside him, "Now that the predacon is through, do you still intend to go through with your part Starscream?" Optimus asked looking down at the seeker. 

Starscream looked back at the stained dirt then looked to the floor in front of him, he froze thinking and hesitating over his response. ' _Should I hold up my part of the deal?! No...but Reiscorn needs me and if I go back without the two, I'll be beaten to a pulp as they are. I have no choice but to got through with it I guess_ '

Starscream sighed, he looked directly into Optimus' blue azure optics, "I will uphold my end Optimus, I can't bear to see those idiots offline on my watch. I wouldn't hear the end of it with Megatron."

"Understood"

Starscream walked through the groundbridge with Optimus following behind, with it closing and disappearing leaving the energon stains and the tossed dirt scattered all over with tire tracks bunched everywhere. 

' _I wonder...will I finally die and see them again?_ '


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets jelly ;)

Reiscorn and Predaking were placed onto the medical berth, starscream with his wings and servos cuffed as he watched Ratchet work on them. Ratchet finished up on Predaking's wounds as he moved on to Reiscorn's severely scorched frame, as Ratchet moved his digits around Reisorn's body. Some of the edges of his pointed parts on his frame crumbled away from his touch, Ratchet was shocked that mere flames that originated from his own body would result in dire consequences. 

"I've never seen such a situation in my days such as this, maybe some burns and transfusions of the spark or even a major spark flux but this is entirely different of the frame turning to ash by this intense of heat. It's surprising it survived it's own frame's generate heat." ratchet explained as he observed and examined more of Reiscorn's frame.

"Will he survive Doctor?" starscream asked as he neared the doctor slightly revealing his concern. 

"I am still uncertain if it's still online at all during this time" he replied.

Starscream's dropped his shoulders with his wings drooping, he is scared for his friends health. ' _If I had known Predaking was coming, I would've just fired upon all these ignorant autobots._ '

"What are you doing out here starscream?!" rudely questioned a small but strong femme voice.

Starscream turned around straightened his stance, he didn't want to look weak among the optics of the autobots.

"What do you want Arcee?" starscream hissed down at her.

"We're taking you to your cell where you'll be staying from now on" she explained roughly tugging him forward and away from Reiscorn down a hall way. He knew he couldn't resist but he wanted to stay by his fellow commander, he followed arcee down toward his holding cell. Ratchet continued repairing as best he could for Reiscorn, his wounds from Predaking weren't at all bad just the ones Reiscorn inflicted upon himself during the fight against Predaking. 

~~~~~~

Hours passed and still nothing was heard through that Starscream perceived from the echoes of the halls, starscream waited and waited but silence still remained. Ratchet took some samples of his CNA and went through possible treatments to heal those charcoaled segments around his frame. Predaking awoke, he didn't jump out and try to escape. He instead lay still continuing to rest in the base, watching over his commander and rebellious future conjunx. 

The state Reiscorn was in indeed was alarming, Ratchet sealed the bleeding gashes and scars and took his time as he analyzed Reiscorn's CNA to of Predaking's. He was astonished of his findings, such achievements that Shockwave had accomplished. Starscream finally saw no use in waiting anymore for news, he started banging his cuffs against the bars. 

Starscream heard steps coming closer to his cell, he halted to see Ratchet coming over to him. "If you are interested in the state your predacon is in you should stop to this racket your making, the predacon is stable but will be weakened for about a month." 

Starscream took note on that, ' _I'll have to inform Lord Megatron of his status when we return to darkmount._ '

"If you have any concern for its life, I recommend you to ensure a full recovery without any sort of activity that involves a great deal of energy nor movement during that time. I assume Knockout will continue to care for its well being when you return." Ratchet explained.

Starscream nodded, "For the other, just minor precautions with flight and its sight. Your Predacon ensured a great deal of damage upon it, won't be able to see correctly for about a week I presume. That is all"

"Whatever your intention of ' _surrendering_ ', it may want to reconsider on that matter a little starscream" ratchet commented as he left starscream in the silent walls of his prison. 

' _What a pointless trip to then get unintentional causalities in the end_ '

Starscream heard large foot steps getting closer and louder through the halls, he braced for the incoming annoying questions from the Prime but instead came out from the corner was a limping Reiscorn. 

Starscream was surprised he had gotten up this suddenly after the brutal fight, "Reiscorn you should be resting with the doctor Ratchet, not wasting your energy coming to me" he called out at him.

Reiscorn continued nevertheless, "Reiscorn that is an order, return to the doctor at once."

Reiscorn stopped and narrowed his optics at starscream, he hesitated another order at Reiscorn. 

" 'I will not be disobeyed by another again, I am an equal to you and you will respect it as my decision.' " Reiscorn sent to Starscream through his emerging anger. 

" I see, then proceed."

Reiscorn nodded and continued his direction, he slowed as he turned laying against the barred prison. He huffed and slumped his helm on top his claws curling his tail around one of starscreams closest leg and hugged it, "It seems I wasn't the only one worried" starscream smirked down at Reiscorn and laid down against the bars inside the cell. 

Starscream extended a clawed servo through the gaps in between the bars and stroked Reiscorns bandaged back plating, Reiscorn moved closer to his touch as it comforted him slowly into recharge. Starscream too slept after moments Reiscorn had, not noticing ratchet stumbled upon the two close but apart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reiscorn and Starscream laid asleep till early morning, Reiscorn burst up from the floor he flinched from the quick movement. Starscream lay still in recharge even when his warmth left his side, he looked down at the caged seeker. Reiscorn's optics softened at the cute sight, he shook his helm straying from those thoughts, ' _What would Ashmore think of this, disgusting at the least I presume as would Dragotron_ '.

Reiscorn tilted his helm and placed his jaws in and around some of the bars, emitting a small stable flame inside his muzzle melting the bars under the growing heat. The bars sloshed down the concrete, Reiscorn continued widening the gap. Small aches of pain started emerging around his underbelly, ' _I need to act quickly before they awake_.' 

The glop started clumping and hardening around Reiscorn's snout, he was barely able to finish without his jaws and intake from clogging up. Reiscorn hopped inside the cell and stepped next to the cozy seeker, Reiscorn lowered his neck and nudged Starscream's shoulder. No reaction, then he placed a clawed servo on his arm and pushing down all his weight on it, nothing. ' _Bastard, why won't you wake?!'_

As Reiscorn lightly brushed a claw over his wing, starscream flinched. Reiscorn noted this, ' _Have I stumbled upon a weakness have I?_ ' Reiscorn guided his helm toward the feeble wings of the seeker, he licked them as a test and resulted as starscream turned over facing him but still lay in recharge. Reiscorn licked his face plate and starscream erupted with a disgusted groan, " **Ew** , that is just plain disgusting." 

Starscream wiped away Reiscorn's slobber from his faceplate, "In who the right mind would you want to distur-" He was interrupted by a claw to his intake hushing him. Reiscorn placed a claw to his intake demonstrating his intention of silence, he then pointed toward the melted gap in the prison. 

Starscream nodded and Reiscorn released him, and they climbed out of the barred compartment. Reiscorn melted the cuffs that held starscreams servos and wings, they quietly passed through the halls and toward the main room near the groundbridge. Reiscorn suddenly stopped and Starscream immediately halted, they heard tapping on a key board. Ratchet had awakened early before any of them, he was typing away at the monitor. 

Reiscorn quietly sliced in the ground writing their next move, starscream looked at his writing, ' _Stay_ '. Starscream had to comply. Reiscorn stepped out of the corner of the hall, Ratchet looked at him "Seems your night with starscream helped quite a bit did it?".

Reiscorn paused and turned his helm away from the doctors gaze embarrassed of his assumption, Ratchet grinned and went back to his work and Reiscorn snuck behind the doctor. He stalked close behind and grabbed a wrench out of ratchet's pile of equipment with his tail, he tossed it far from them distracting the doctor and moving his attention away from him. Starscream watched Reiscorn as he was unfolding his plan, ratchet walked over to the distraction far enough that he wasn't close the controls to the groundbridge. Reiscorn painfully hunched low to the floor tho he was still enormous, starscream watched intently, ' _He looks ready to pounce right on Ratchet_ '.

Reiscorn launched himself at Ratchet, all his body weight pushed Ratchet hard to the concrete. They wrestled and shuffled on the floor for control, as they were distracted Starscream shuffled over to the groundbridge controls and punched in random coordinates. ' _We need to get anywhere but here, have to warn the other idiot predacon that we're leaving_ ', he typed in the coordinates but didn't open the bridge yet. He quickly went over to Predaking's bandaged form and violently awoke him, his wings spread out half way and he yawned a low hiss to starscream.

Reiscorn was trying his best in his weakened state against the doctor, he backed off and tried to scorch the doctor but all that came out was a coughed up stream of smoke and soot. His flames had gone out, Reiscorn was shocked and he coughed and coughed trying to get his fire reignited again but again nothing but soot and steam. 

' _ **WHAT IS HAPPENING?! Where is my legendary fire?! What Predacon who can't emit flames!?**_ '

Ratchet weakly got up using one of the walls to support him, Reiscorn returned his attention to Ratchet. His anger gradually grew, he growled and glared fiercely at the doctor.

' _You did this to me, who in the right processor would take the very purpose and soul of the most important part of a predacon; his everlasting flames. **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS THIS IN A THOUSAND TIMES FOLD!!!!!**_ '

Reiscorn was all of a sudden grabbed from his stance and harshly dragged into the groundbridge, Reiscorn was infuriated by this interruption. He struggled under his captives grip, his captive hissed and Reiscorn understood now that Predaking was dragging him. He relaxed but still frustrated about his flames, they exited the groundbridge and rushed over taking cover behind massive boulders if the autobots followed after them. 

Predaking released Reiscorn, he stretched and then yawned but no flame breezed out. Starscream was slightly heaving from the rush of adrenaline coursing his veins so quickly that he hadn't even thought of escaping with energon in their tanks. 

Starscream rested against the rock and watched the two do their usual behavior of a predacon: slashing at each others throats.

Predaking started nuzzling into Reiscorn's neck cables again but Reiscorn growled furiously at him. Predaking backed off though he tried, without Reiscorn looking, to intertwine their tails. Reiscorn felt a presence wrap his still tail and he felt a jolt run up his spine and clawed at the intruding presence, Predaking dodged the attack and moved a good distance from Reiscorn now knowing he needed space right now. 

Reisccorn huffed in triumph, and looked down at the resting seeker. He settled next to him resting his helm on Starscreams lap, starscream was surprised by the gesture but eventually acknowledged it. He stroked with his long claws against the dented sores on Reiscorns plating, flinching at several spots from starscreams touch. 

Reiscorn went into recharge as Starscream and Predaking kept watch, Predaking snorted at the scene. Starscream merely chuckled at his response, "Someone seems jealous."

Predaking whipped his helm to starscream hissing and snarling at the deceptive seeker, Reiscorn stirred from the noise and Predaking quieted down. Starscream smirked, Predaking went back to his position and gave a low hiss at the sly seeker. Starscream ignored the simple threats of the Predacon and gazed upon Reiscorn's sleeping form, ' _What a chivalrous beast that fell to this world we have, none would find any like him anymore. Such a pity, in his state it seems like he would never fully recover at this pace. Such a waste of potential on a being that can't protect its self from its own power, a wonder it will be_ '. 

Predaking slipped into recharge as Starscream was left to keep watch over them, he lifted a claw to his comm link "Lord Megatron, we are in need of a groundbridge."

"Ah, what a surprise. I haven't heard from you for a couple of days, how's your little bodyguard holding up?" Megatron teased.

"Spare me your pleasantries Master, I am in need of a groundbridge immediately. Reiscorn is badly wounded."

"Already throwing away your little quest to locate the autobot base hm starscream?"

"Actually Lord Megatron, we succeeded in finding the autobots and entered their base as expected but with the event of the predacons being out of commission for awhile." starscream sheepishly grumbled.

"Did you pinpoint their location?"

"No, they had powerful shielding protecting it from the inside as well."

"Hm, so you failed in the end."

" **Do I need to repeat myself Megatron?!** We are in need of a ground bridge, I don't know how long Reiscorn can hold up with his wounds unattended at this moment!!?"

The comm was silent, "Yes, I heard you. I will get soundwave to bridge you back, be aware of the minor consequences from this starscream."

"Y-yes my lord"

The communication cut off and Starscream was left angry but ashamed to let Reiscorn see him as a ultimate failure. ' _What have I done..to deserve such a righteous beast to be at my side?_ '.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add images of what Reiscorn looks like with sketchs of his composition and stature and all in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiscorn's spec's if any of you readers were having trouble imagining his design in the story.
> 
> Yes, these links are from my own designs that I drew myself. I'm slowly improving, I'm gradually exploring different styles of effects on metal like other artists. I will soon release soon his human version/holoform of him, and I'm working on coming up with (this is still an option) a bipedal form. It's difficult working with him on the design since there are so many designs that can be made after looking through other artist's designs on how to design bipedal predacon/beast cybertronians.

[Reiscorn ref sheet ](https://www.deviantart.com/silvus-prime/art/Reiscorn-Reference-Sheet-824059609)

_(This one isn't as up to date with the details of his profile.)_

[Reiscorn Sketch's 1](https://www.deviantart.com/silvus-prime/art/Reiscorn-Practice-824060343)

[Reiscorn Sketch's 2](https://www.deviantart.com/silvus-prime/art/Reiscorn-Sketch-2-824711164)

[Reiscorn's human encounter art](https://www.deviantart.com/silvus-prime/art/Encounter-822116309)

[Reiscorn's flaming wings](https://www.deviantart.com/silvus-prime/art/Free-837992188)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A/N : The images weren't popping up how I wanted them, so I'll just have to send them by link. >^<** _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated in this chapter, yall have been warned. But it aint that much.

Reiscorn was softly awakened by sleek talons at his back, he opened his optics seeing starscream above him gazing at his form. Reiscorn blushed and groaned letting the seeker know he was awake, Reiscorn slowly lifted his helm from starscream's lap. 

Starscream felt the warmth from his legs fade, Predaking was still in recharge presumingly since half his sight remained. Reiscorn limped off to a shady tree a few feet off and gazed up at the cloudless sky, it was morning and all around the trio were birds singing and the wind dancing in the air.

' _What a beautiful sight, how I miss the same brilliant sky of cybertron_ ' reiscorn sighed, starscream took note and paid close optics on Reiscorn. ' _Dear Reiscorn, your dissipated happiness has somehow moved even me. What have you done to me?_ '

Predaking raised his helm and stretched hitting his hip accidentally on the tree beside him, branches scattered over his frame. One landed on his nostrils and he snorted it off displeased, he sniffed the air and cautiously stepped toward Reiscorn's scent. 

Starscream watched them, Reiscorn was in deep thought not realizing the looming presence sitting beside him. Predaking seductively growled at Reiscorn and roughly tackled him all of a sudden pulling Reiscorn from his thoughts. Predaking nipped and licked at Reiscorn's neck as Reiscorn trembled under him unable to throw the weight in his weak state. 

Starscream quickly rose to his feet but halted, ' _What am I doing?! Why should I intervene, I should leave them to their love but why do I feel so...jealous?!'_.

Predaking started grinding against Reiscorn's closed interface panel, Reiscorn tried to push Predaking away but there was no use. ' _P-Pre..Predaking I don't want...this.....unhand m-me_ ' Reiscorn gasped under predaking. It started getting a little warm between the two beasts, ' _What am I thinking, this isn't love its **rape** in the most disgusting of methods._' 

Starscream ran up to the two but Predaking growled, starscream didn't leave. Starscream tried pushing Predaking off from their position but Predaking was way too large, Predaking felt the pushes and movements but didn't know from where exactly since he was still half blinded. He sniffed the air and turned his head down to starscream's trembling and struggling form, he got off from Reiscorn and pushed starscream away with his claw. 

Starscream was sent stumbling back landing on his aft, he was annoyed. Starscream pointed his missiles at Predaking, Predaking sensing target quickly marched to the seeker. As he came up to Starscream Predaking's plating started moving and shifting around, the next thing starscream sees before him was a large, heavily built mech even taller than megatron himself.

Starscream started trembling as he stood, Predaking glared down at the frightened seeker " **YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE IN OUR JOINING STARSCREAM, REISCORN IS MINE AND MINE ALONE DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!** "

Starscream straightened his stance but even still his wings were shaking, "I- **I will not tolerate your behavior without Reiscorn's consent established on that matter and in his weakened state especially, would you want to injure Reiscorn more than he already is?!** "

Predaking was silent, his expression displaying his thinking, "I-I apologize, it was unruly of me to act this way in Reiscorn's state. I hadn't considered his health but of my own mere pleasures and....adoration for him." Predaking lightly bowed. Starscream looked behind Predaking's bow to see Reiscorn's rising figure, he sighed in relief that he wasn't harmed.

Reiscorn slowly got up and growled at Predaking from behind his back, he limped over to the two and hid behind starscream's frame. Predaking perked at the noises of movement near him, he still hadn't taken note of Reiscorn's position. Starscream was surprised and horrified to now know that their predacon could transform. 

Suddenly starscream received a signal from his comm link, "This is starscream go ahead".

"Knockout here, soundwave's gonna bridge you in a few nano-seconds screamer just to give you a heads up."

"Knockout don't call me that, anyways, how's your beastly little pet been doing by the way any word hm?"

"Haven't heard from her yet, how's your lovely bodyguard doing?"

Starscream's face plate turned a shade of blue, "H-he's-ahem-he's doing alright, just prevented a disgusting interaction from unfurling before my optics"

"Hm, interesting. I'd thought _you'd_ make the first move screamer, not the scaly predacon."

"A-A-A-A..why would _I_ m-make the...first move knockout?" starscream stammered embarrassed.

"It's obvious starscream, even the whole ship knows of your behavior around that chivalrous beast. But I warn you when you return, we have a new guest in darkmount."

"Really, why didn't Lord Megatron inform me when I last contacted him?" starscream was a little alarmed and suspicious of the news. ' _Is this my punishment of which Megatron was speaking of_?!' 

"Probably wanted it to be a surprise when you returned. His name is Priard, found him while I was scavenging around the remains of the Omega Lock for any relics. Chose a sleek vehicle by the way, very unique design if I say so myself. Doesn't talk much, well since he doesn't have a voice box like the autobot scout Bumblebee."

"Interesting, when did he arrive?"

"About two days ago I presume"

Starscream looked down at Reiscorn's form laying behind him. Predaking sat under the tree he slept under from before, taking in his new form. "Soundwave is pulling up a groundbridge up now."

Starscream waited..and waited and waited but there came nothing. " **Where's the groundbridge I called for Knockout?!** "

"Sorry, the ship is under attack at the moment and soundwaves busy. You'll have to wait starscream" knockout responded, heavy fire was heard in the background before the connection was cut. 

" **Knockout, respond. Who are we being attacked by?!** " 

Silence was all that responded, starscream sighed with a servo rubbing his tired optics.

Reiscorn looked at him, starscream looked at him saddened. "It seems it'll be awhile before we can head back."


	13. Valentine Special (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't infer with the timeline or the present story at all, just to let you guys know. They're may be some mature stuff in here and in part 2 to be clear.

Reiscorn wandered the nemesis in absolute boredom, he wasn't needed at the moment so he took the pleasure in patrolling the ship and fortress as the troops usually do. He passed starscream's quarters and as he did, he heard a muffled voice behind the door. Each pausing and taking a breath before continuing heaving hard. Reiscorn leaned against the door trying to listen in if anything was the matter and he had to step in.

Starscream on the other side of the door was on his berth leaning against the wall heaving hard as he pumped his clawed servos inside his valve, envisioning Reiscorn pounding inside him harder and harder each thrust. He was moaning his name fantasizing the perfect reality with Reiscorn, ' _I want him so bad, so so badly. I want him inside me, I want to be one with that chivalrous beast. I want him now!!!!_ '. 

Starscream heaved in and gave a loud moan calling out Reiscorn's name as he overloaded, lubricant bursted out of his valve feeling the knot in his abdomen be relieved. He pulled out his soaked fingers from his valve, drinking in the view of his own open legs spilt with his lubricant on his berth. He got up from his berth grabbing a cloth from his closet, he cleaned up his servo and wiped his berth leaving no trace of his foreplay.

Reiscorn was disturbed, frozen still next to the door. His face a bright hint of blue, ' _W-what did I just overhear?!_ '. Reiscorn leaned against the door too much that he had accidentally activated the door to slide open, he stumbled forward falling straight on his chin with a loud thud. He gazed up seeing above him a lightly blushing seeker, Reiscorn scrambled getting on his feet, he bowed and scurried out of sight around the corner. 

Starscream was a bit confused of his intrusion of his quarters, then Starscream suddenly realized. ' ** _Did Reiscorn accidentally overhear me while I was...?!_** ' He shook his helm and placed a servo to his helm mentally face palming himself for his mistake ' _Looks like I have to explain myself for my activity to my fellow commander, and maybe I can find out if he feels the same at all for me. Why do I over complicate things?_ '

Reiscorn ran to his quarters and locked the door, he curled up in the far corner of his room and stayed there pondering of this unusual event that just happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~>w<~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream walked the halls assuming he was heading somewhere when he was just wandering the ship looking for any sign of Reiscorn, ' _I realize the mistake I did when I didn't lock, I assumed no one would be patrolling in my sector for another hour but it seemed I was wrong. I just hope this doesn't complicate things between Reiscorn and I, it would be awkward to work beside him when he knows I....have interest towards him_.' 

Starscream walked up and down the fortress and along the ship until he made it to Reiscorn's stationed quarters, he stepped in front of the door. Starscream hesitated to knock on the door, his fears clouding his decision. 

\-------------

Reiscorn was still curled up in a little ball in the corner, ' _**Why me?!**_ _Of all the suitors on this ship, you had to choose me!! Starscream had the choice of that warlord, the chief communications officer or even that flashy egotistical medic. But he had to bellow my designation out of all of them, **why?!** But I should apologize for intruding and overhearing his 'activity', it was never my idea to be a pervert.'_

Reiscorn uncurled himself but he still stayed in his corner, ' _Though it is embarrassing to face him about that certain topic, *_ Sigh _* I am never capable of dealing with these types of embarrassing situations before and even now. In the past, we would just confess each others emotions just plainly and accept the outcome as is and continue life with or without them, I was glad I didn't need to confess them but I wonder how Ashmore had to feel speaking them to me. I was caught off guard when she suddenly revealed them to me. She was large for a femmes usual size but her voice was sweet and quiet unlike someone for her shape to fit, I was intrigued for her bravery to proclaim them to me unlike me and my busy status to take.*_ Chuckle _* I was glad someone had an optic out for me to care for, I gladly accepted her love but I had non to return. I slowly fell for her as I spent time with her courting, Ashmore grew more confident and relaxed around me instead of being tense and shy. With that, our love blossomed, I hadn't claimed her yet but my legion had already identified her as mine after hearing news of me courting courting her. Dragotron was happy for me and my new mate, he was a little jealous of someone actually falling for me truly when he hadn't felt once from the other femmes just merely the lust of his frame and his dominance over the legion._ ' 

Reiscorn heard a knock at the door, he got up and unlocked his door. It slides open to reveal a blushing feeble seeker frozen in his stance, Reiscorn's helm grew a small hint of blue but not noticeable to starscream luckily. 

Starscream gathered his courage and looked up into the Predacon's burning yellow optics, "R-Reiscorn I-I came to speak to you about a certain matter that I must address. M-May I come in?" he stuttered.

Reiscorn looked down the halls near them and nodded letting in the nervous seeker, the room was quite large. It was plain, nothing on the walls but merely a berth untouched. Reiscorn was small enough to dwell in his own room but as to Predaking, being fairly larger, had to stay in his kennel on the flight deck. 

Starscream stood in front of the untouched berth and waited for Reiscorn to be seated to hear him, Reiscorn stepped closer to Starscream and sat down in front of him waiting for his explanation. Sitting down didn't as much look as terrifying as when he is standing at his full height, it was less tense to stare at him at this height which was about the size of megatron. 

Reiscorn nodded signaling Starscream to proceed with the conversation, "I wanted to address with you is if you hadn't overheard anything when you stumbled into my quarters?"

Reiscorn turned his gaze away from starscream blushing slightly more, an idea popped into Reiscorn's processor. He remembered a device that shockwave had that allowed one and another to enter each others mind; memories, thoughts and even hold a conversation with one who lost their ability to speak or can't speak in the outside world.

"It seems you had overheard my little activity but I just wanted to let you know tha-" Starscream was quickly cut off when Reiscorn wrapped his tail around starscream's waist and immediately starscream glowed a vibrant hue of blue, Reiscorn ran out of his quarters with starscream yelling in fear being whipped around in Reiscorn's grasp.

\------------------------------------


	14. Let's back track for a bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know you all want to continue the valentine special but that will be continued for another day but here I will take readers into the past of Cybertron reliving the life of Reiscorn. It's really sad but gets really amazing in the end of the prologue thing chapters. Idk what if it is called a prologue when it's starting in the middle of a story but who cares.

"Dear look, its shaking."

"It seems its about his time to come out now, I do hope he's a fighter maybe even a handsome mech as his sire"

"Dear, maybe its a femme"

"I hope not, wouldn't be as much fun"

"Vigor you don't mean that"

The femme predacon steered her helm away saddened, Vigor nuzzled his helm into his conjunx's neck. "I would be glad if I got a femme or a mech Trailfire, I'm just messing around is all dear." Vigor snuggled into Trailfires small neck cabling.

The egg cracked and shook, small holes were pushed out. The sparkling burst into the light under the two moons above it, it chirped and called out for its carrier and sire while its optics still were sealed closed.

Trailfire headed over to her sparkling and licked its optic's open revealing a bright yellow glow shining in the moonlight for the couple to see. 

"Such majestic optics it has, takes it after you Vigor" Trailfire cooed resting next to her newborn leaning against the cave wall.

"It has your frame size and a mix of our color schemes" Vigor cooed back nuzzling his nostril with their sparklings little helm.

The sparkling was caught by the sight of another egg laying near its carrier, it tilted its helm in wonder. Vigor and Trailfire chuckled after their child's curiosity of his younger sibling.

"You'll have to wait young one, that's your younger sibling right there. Won't want to wake him just yet wouldn't you?" vigor chuckled. The little pred shook its head, "Vigor what are we gonna name it?" Trailfire asked bringing the sparkling over to her, the sparkling snuggled into her warm frame. 

"When the time is right, he will show us" he responded wrapping his tail around their other egg and curling up around the other two with the sparklings recharging between them. 

~

A week passed, their sparkling showed great progress. The little pred was caught coughing by his carrier, " **Little one are you alright!!?** " she yelled worriedly rushing to its side attracting Vigor's attention. "What's wrong sweetspark?!" 

"The little one is choking!" she responded softly patting its back plating with her paw.

"He isn't choking dear, he's just getting his flames up and going. Quite early for his age, early bloomer **magnificent**!!!!" Vigor exclaimed pleased.

The little pred coughed a fume of smoke and then a large stream of flame came spouting out of his jaws then catching aflame his little pipes on his back and on the sides of his front legs. Vigor and Trailfire were amazed and shocked of their sparklings gift, the flames went out and the little thing stood there surprised itself. It suddenly sneezed and fell onto its aft all cute and innocent. 

"This is precious, you did an amazing flame for such a young age. I think we've found what we'll designate you!!" Vigor praised to his sparkling lifting him and placing it on his back jumping all around happily as the sparkling chirped joyfully. 

"And what will that designation be dear?" Trailfire asked curious as she rested beside her unhatched egg. 

"Reiscorn, that will be his designation. Fit for a strong flamer such as him, his name will bring glory to the Predacons. Reiscorn will lead us all down in history, and that's what he shall do." Vigor announced cheerful letting Reiscorn slide down his neck cabling to his carrier.

"S-si-rre...si-re.....sire" reiscorn slowly stuttered out.

"His first words sweetspark, we have been blessed by Primus and the Primes themselves Trailfire" Vigor said excitedly hollering out his joy.

"We are very much blessed indeed dear, very much" she responded small tears building in her optics.

"I heard our names and blessed in the same sentence commander Vigor, what has brought you such joy in this time?!" asked a voice from the cave entrance. 

Trailfire and Vigor steered their attention to their visitors at their door, to their delight came in was Onyx Prime with his brother Prima. 

Vigor and Trailfire bowed in their presence, "At ease children, now tell me what the commotion is all about that brought us here from our evening stroll Vigor?" he asked curious of the peeking optics hiding behind his commanders frame. 

"Lord Onyx and Prima, I present you the newest addition to the Legion. His designation is Reiscorn, his skills will bring us promise of a future down in Cybertron's records." vigor explained pleased and proud. Vigor brought his young son out for his Lord's to see, their optics widened to his size.

"Mech or Femme?" asked Onyx interested.

"Mech, and yes he is quite small to be of a mech but he will make it up with his bravery and his enormous flames I guarantee it my Lords" he responded.

Reiscorn coughed out another large blast of his flames lining again up his back pipes down to his tail and beside his front legs. Onyx and Prima were amazed by the young sparklings display, "He is blessed with a gift so young indeed Commander Vigor." Onyx praised reaching out to the little one. 

Onyx lifted little Reiscorn and cradled him in his arms, Prima observed curious of this gifted newspark. Prima looked down at Trailfire and the egg beside her, "What of the other Miss Trailfire?"

"It is still unknown if it is as well gifted as Reiscorn is, it has much time till then Lord Prima." she responded gazing down at her unborn child.

"I see, then we wait in hope of it Miss Trailfire. Commander Vigor, when will you return to my side?" Prima asked 

Vigor looked at Prima and then at his conjunx, "I will depart when my other sparkling has hatched, but until then I will only submit reports during some small patrols Lord Prima." Vigor responded his gaze looking down at the Prime.

"Very well, may I see your egg Miss Trailfire if you don't mind?" Prima softly asked kneeling down to Trailfire's laying frame.

She hesitated looking down at her egg, her carrier programming kicking in. She gave a low growl and curled her egg pulling it closer to her body. Vigor looked at her and nodded asking her as well silently, she sighed and gently handed the egg over to Prima. Prima carefully cradled the egg in his arms, " _Blessed you shall be till the day you finally break from your cage and emerge as the soon to be Lord of the future Predacons_ " Prima whispered to the unborn child slightly smiling. 

"May I suggest a designation for the little one?" he asked.

"...Proceed" she replied.

"Dragotron, his name will be Dragotron, the future Lord of the Legion of Predacons" he proposed locking optics with Trailfire.

"What of he is a femme?" she asked.

"He won't be femme, you were given two strong mechs to this world. This day in age Primus has brought into your arms a pair of fortuned leaders, magnificent ones indeed" Prima foretold handing back the egg to its carrier. Onyx handed the now recharging Reiscorn into Vigor's grasp, "Farewell, Commander Vigor I will see you soon and congratulations on this happy Union." parted Prima and Onyx as they headed back to their stroll.

Vigor headed to his conjunx's side laying a peacefully recharging Reiscorn, Vigor rested beside Trailfire with their unhatched egg between them securely waiting to be born into this foretold world Prima claimed. 

The moons were lifted at the peak in the sky of cybertron glowing and shining above all the people of its spark, wonderful it is to be brought into a world as this indeed.

_"Hello?"_

__

\---------------------------

_** The Predacons aren't actually speaking, its just that the primes and predacons understand one another than the present cybertronians. The future lost their language to the cause of the great cataclysm, so I was just translating it for ya guys. ** _


	15. A/N

Going forward with this, I will not be as frequent as usual with updating and I apologize. I am working on more art as well for this and personal. Continuing on with this story I would appreciate comments if any of you don't mind or aren't as much of a coward as myself would be. I just love the humorous reactions readers have during a certain chapter brightens my day during times of dark. Thank you so much for reading and leaving Kudo's even when I'm not as active updating on here. I would like to inform readers that this is another copy of the original I have already with more uploaded and frequented than on this chapter. If you would like to continue reading this story I have the link here:

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/198763509-the-flaming-emissary>

Thank you once again.... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! >w<


End file.
